


Old Bones [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's always known Dean Winchester won't make old bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Bones [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279) by [thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth). 



**Download at the audiofic archive:** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/old-bones) | 7.32MB | 0:12:48


End file.
